Suddenly
by kagerume
Summary: I fell in love. But not all love stories have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – When I Knew

Hi, I'm Cliff. And this is my life written down.

There I was, sitting with her in the porch of her garden. We both stared up the sky and watched the orange haze turn violet and then dark blue as the sun set down.

She looked so beautiful when the haze touched her face. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She just stared into the sky, and after a few minutes of stolen glares to her, she noticed me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Cliff?" She teased.

"Oh, nothing."

She didn't know.

She faced back up into the clouds and laid her head in the grass. I lay right next to her. We were slightly distanced from each other, our hands were touching but I never had the courage to just grab her hand and hold it in the way that I've wanted to for far too long.

And then I thought, _what if she knew_?

I faced my left and looked into her eyes, she turned and faced my way to look at mine too. Her long blond hair highlighting her face. I looked at her and saw everything I needed.

I smiled stupidly and she couldn't help but laugh. Her dog came rushing to us and she knew I had a thing for dogs. I sat up and played with Mochi. He was so energetic and he kept running around the garden. I carried him and lifted him in my arms. She looked at me for a second and I looked at her even longer. Lost in translation, I didn't notice Mochi licked my face. She smiled and laughed and I knew that I wanted to see her that happy for the rest of my life.

And that's when I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

(Excluding Chapter 1, all the chapter titles will be untitled.)

Chapter 2

I woke up this morning feeling extremely happy for no particular reason. But maybe it's because I spent yesterday with Claire, or maybe it's because it was a new day, or maybe it's because I've saved more memories for me to remember.

I walked downstairs only to know that Ann was redecorating a few tables with romantic candles and paper hearts and a new dish menu.

"Ann, what's up with all of this?" I asked.

"Oh, you're awake," She said, looking up from the table she was fixing, "Don't you remember what day it is?"

I thought twice. Oh. Valentine's Day. Almost all the couples in Mineral Town head down to the Inn to get a quick dinner date.

But then I suddenly thought about Claire. I told Ann to reserve a table for us – the best one yet. All the tables were decorated with a neatly vintage designed white table cloth, flowers in a vase, and candles. The menu was different because Ann and her father believed that Valentine's Day is the day that shouldn't be like any other day because that's the day you profess your love to someone. But isn't that stupid? Determining just one day to show your affection towards someone? You have 365 other days in a year but you decide to just make 1 day special?

I headed over to Claire's. My palms were getting sweaty and my heart kept rising up and then dropping down repeatedly. I don't know why I was so nervous since it was normal for me to casually ask Claire for lunch or dinner. We're best friends, anyway.

But why did it seem like tonight was so special?

And yet again, maybe it's because I knew.

"Knock knock!" I shouted as I reached to her door.

"Just open the door, Cliff!" She shouted back. It seemed that she was busy since she didn't walk up to get the door.

I went inside and watched her as she was carrying heavy boxes and was transferring it to the other side of the room. After a short while, she looked at me furiously and I just laughed.

"Um, wouldn't you help me?!" She asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm fine watching. This is entertaining." I joked.

She dropped the box she was carrying and ran towards me. She started tickling me and playing with my hair.

"You've GOT to help me!"

"But," I said as my sentences were cutting because of the laughter in between, "I-I hahahaha, I can't s-stop la-la hahahahahahha laughing!"

She stopped for a moment and looked me in the eyes.

"Fine. But if only you'll grab dinner with me tonight." I said.

"Okey dokey. Just help me with these boxes!"

As soon as we got the work done, it was already 2 pm. The sky was getting dark too fast. I was thinking it was going to rain.

Claire is a great chef. She always makes her own new recipes and the food comes out delicious. Since I stayed there for the afternoon, she offered me pancakes just cause I told her I got hungry. And then after that, she popped up 2 packs of popcorn and put it in a big bowl for us to use while we had a movie marathon in her house since we waited for the sun to come down and so we could start moving to the Inn for dinner.

We watched one of her chick flicks since it was sort of our 'thing'. I know it sounds gay coming from a guy but then I like doing all sorts of things with Claire. I can read girl magazines or have cheesy movie marathons or water the plants... as long as I'm doing it with her.

It hit about 6 pm and we both headed to the Inn. The sky was still dark so I was really thinking it was going to rain.

As we were walking together, there was a brief silence between us because I was thinking of what to say. It felt weird because I got a gut feeling and suddenly felt weak. My heart was beating fast and it felt like I couldn't stop breathing fast. When she suddenly said a word, it felt like my whole world stopped.

"I feel raindrops," She said, "Shoot! I forgot to bring my umbrella."

I looked at her and then busted into laugher.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"That's what you get for balling your eyes out during that chick flick. This rain is your tears!" I joked.

She giggled back at me and that was the time I just looked at her. I looked at her and absorbed every single feeling I felt at that moment. I put my arm around her and placed my jacket over her head so she was inside it.

And with that simple act, I was tried to tell her.


End file.
